


Outer Space Secrets

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: Outer Space Secrets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Logan and Virgil lived happily in love with each other, that didn’t seem to change when a new student arrived, however, when they decide to investigate a strange rumor going around their town, their lives change, and they realize there’s so much they didn’t know about old and new friends.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile, Royality - Relationship
Series: Outer Space Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716544
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: unsympathetic!Patton, arguing, kidnaping, syringes, aliens

09/23/2019 9:15 am

“And this is your locker” Roman’s voice made Logan turn around to the locker next to him, Roman, being one of the most popular guys at school, was always the teacher’s favorite choice to show the new kids around, Logan couldn’t help to take a look at his new locker neighbor.

A short girl with half brown half bleached hair stood next to his friend, Roman gave her the lock combination and finally noticed Logan’’s presence as she opened the locker and placed her stuff inside “Hey specks” he said.

“Greetings” Logan closed his locker and looked back at the pair.

“Jane, this is Logan, one of my older friends” Roman said, gesturing to Logan “Logan, this is Jane, I just finished showing her the school” he ended gesturing to Jane.

“It’s nice to meet you” she said, and before Logan could answer, the bell rang.

“Oh, we better get going, you remember which your class is?” Roman asked, looking at Jane.

She nodded “I’ll be fine, tanks again for the tour”

“No problem, you know where to find me if you need anything” he looked at Logan “See ya Lo” he said and started to walk to his class.

Jane looked at Logan before closing her locker”I guess I’ll see you around then”

Logan nodded “and in case you can’t find Roman, which shouldn’t be a problem because he’s always loud, I’m here to hopefully assist you”

She giggled ”I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Logan” and with that, she walked away.

?/?/2020 ??:??

Logan’s head hurt, the last thing he remembered was dragging Virgil to the forest to investigate the recent anomalies and rumors, but the surface was laying on didn’t feel like the forest ground, it was hard and cold, almost like metal or glass.

He finally opened his eyes and managed to sit, he was indeed laying on a metal like surface, but it appeared to be some type of quartz other than that, the walls around him were white as well as the floor, except for one wall that was a dark tone of grey.

Next to him, there was another person, one that Logan recognized due to the purple patched hoodie they wore, Virgil, but he appeared to be unconscious, Logan stood up and walked to his boyfriend, only to be stopped by an invisible wall? It must have been a glass wall, but it was hard to perceive it, and it divided the room in half, separating him from Virgil, he just hoped it wasn’t sound blocking.

“Virge, Virgil hun wake up” he said, tapping the glass a couple of times, an feeling relieved when Virgil started to slowly move.

“Lo?” He said groaning “what happened last night?” He asked sitting and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not sure... I don’t remember much”

Virgil finally opened his eyes, looking around startled until he spotted Logan, he quickly stood up and walked to him, resting his hand on the glass where Logan’s was “wh-what is this? Where are we?”

Logan looked up at his boyfriend “I don’t know, but we have to get out of here”

“Yeah... I have a bad feeling about this too”

09/23/2019 9:35 am

“Why don’t you sit over there Jane?” Asked the teacher as he pointed to the empty space next to a tall guy “I bet Patton will be glad to finally have someone to work with”

At the sound of his name, Patton looked up, his eyes meeting Jane’s and looking somewhere else almost immediately.

Jane nodded at the teacher’s words, trying no to make a face as she walked to her seat, she sat down and took her notebook and pens out of her backpack.

Patton did his best to remain calmed as the teacher started the class “I can’t say it’s nice to meet you again, Jane” he spit out, not even bothering on looking at her.

“At least we agree on something then Patton” she huffed before continuing “an acronym, I have to admit that’s a creative way to choose a name, I didn’t think you were that smart”

“At least I didn’t choose the most common and simple name I could find” he was sure to keep his voice low, but that didn’t made it less threatening “what are you doing here?”

“Hiding, the same as you I suppose”

Patton huffed “the only reason I’m here is because of you” he said, turning to face the girl, the freckles on his face shining red.

“Careful there, your glamour fades when you’re angry”

Patton frowned and sighed, he slid his fingers on top of his face, turning back to normal “correction, my glamour fades when I’m around you”

Jane sighed “alright listen, I don’t know why or how we ended on the same place, but I don’t like it as much as you do, so why don’t we make it easier and just tolerate each other, we’ll survive this class and you don’t have to know anything about me for the rest of the day”

“Let’s start by ignoring our hate, then we’ll see if I can tolerate you”

“That’s fine for me”

“Fine”

“Fine”

They both crossed looks and went back to paying attention, this was going to be a long year.

?/?/2020 ??:??

“Hello?! Anybody there?!”

“Screaming is not working Virgil”

“Oh really? I hadn’t realize that”

Logan sighed “I’m just as desperate as you starlight, but you need to stop being impulsive and help me to actually think of something”

Virgil sat down, his back leaning on the glass wall between them “Fine, let’s think of something else”

It wasn’t long before a noise interrupted them, the dark wall started to raise, revealing a whole room behind it, what surprised both of them, however, were the little people on the floor, only a half a foot tall or so, they were walking around the room, which was full with object of their size, tables, computer like devices, pencils, container, almost as if they were on a lab.

A small group of them stepped into a platform and and it raised them until they were eye level with Logan, who was standing up now, having them closer, Logan noticed they had pointy ears, an antena coming from their head, bended into a semi circle at the end, the point generated a soft light that changed between white, grey and purple, and what intrigued him the most, they were all wearing white masks that covered their face, except for two extra holes at the side of the eyes, that appeared to have extra eyes under them, Virgil was observing another group that was in front of him.

They were mumbling something Logan couldn’t understand, it didn’t sound like English nor any other language Logan has ever heard “uh... excuse me, could you tell us where are we?” He said, but the little people just ignored him, Logan frowned and tapped on the glass, startling them, but they were finally looking at him “could you answer my question?”

They just mumbled something and one of them tapped his fingers on an ipad like thing, a beeping sound could be heard and a microphone got out of the device “repeat what said” they read from the device.

“I-I would like to know where we are” said Logan.

They taped some stuff on the device and read to the microphone once more “our ship”

“Your ship?” Asked Logan confused.

Virgil hit the glass “What are you? W-what the hell are you going to do to us?”

They whispered something and the one that talked before tapped on the device one more “Shrig, classifd”

Logan was about to ask something else when a second group of the small people got raised on another platform, they started to talk to the others, but Logan was focused on the tiny syringe full of a yellow liquid they had with them, which was enormous compared to them, a small hole opened on the glass wall, big enough for one of them to slide trough, but small enough for Logan’s hand to fit.

“Your wrist in front of hole” said one of them, and Logan feared he knew what they were about to do, he looked at Virgil, who was on the same situation.

Virgil shook his head and got away from them “Nope, there’s no way I’m going to let them experiment on me”

“Your wrist in front of hole” repeated the creature.

Logan walked closer to his boyfriend “I don’t really think we have a choice here”

“Well I’m not going to obey, look at them Lo, there’s no way they’ll make me walk closer” he said crossing his arms.

“Your wrist in front of hole” the small person started to sound desperate, and some of the others mumbled annoyed.

“I know, but we don’t know what they’re capable of”

“We also don’t know what they want to do to us, look at those things, they’re something dangerous”

Another loud noised interrupted them, something like a motor was starting, but nothing seemed to change, until Logan looked back, the wall was starting to move forward, making the space between them and the creatures closer “Listen V, I know this is scary, but the best choice we have is listen to them, otherwise, I think we’ll be crushed”

Virgil looked between the moving wall and his boyfriend as he walked away “Fine” he turned around and walked back to the front of their prison “But you go first”

Logan took a deep breath and walked to the wall, he placed his wrist in front of it and leaned his hand into the wall, a metal bar came out of the wall and wrapped Logan’s wrist, avoiding him from moving it.

The wall behind him stopped moving and the tiny people used the syringe to inject the yellow liquid into Logan’s veins, the hole closed and Logan was freed, he hissed and rubbed his wrist, inspecting the small red dot on it.

Virgil gulped, the wall behind him kept moving and than hurried him to obey, they did the same as with Logan, and he couldn’t help but notice that the liquid they injected Virgil with was purple instead of yellow.

Their prison went back to normal and the small people went back to the floor, each of them doing something different, Virgil and Logan sat next to each other and kept talking, Logan managed to calm Virgil enough to prevent a panic attack, but Logan himself wasn’t really that calmed.

09/23/2019 10:40 am

Jane found the book he was looking for and walked to the library’s tables, which were all full, great.

She looked around and spotted Logan in one of them, he wouldn’t mind having some company right? Jane walked to him and cleared her throat to get his attention “Can I sit here? all the other tables are busy”

Logan looked up and nodded, she sat and left the book on the table, she got her laptop out of her bag and turned it on.

11:00 am

After twenty minutes of them staying silent, Logan closed his book and looked at what Jane was doing “you have a history homework already?” He asked, noticing the book she had.

“No, this is just for a personal project”

“You like history?”

Jane nodded “I like to know more about how this planet evolved”

Logan raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but didn’t ask anything about it “I myself am quite good when it comes to history, in case you ever need help with something”

Jane smirked “And you say so yourself”

“It’s true” a third voice said from behind her, she turned around to see a rather tall guy with purple dyed hair and black clothing “Logan’s quite a nerd with history”

Logan rolled his eyes smiling “Jane, this is my boyfriend Virgil”

“Sup” he said half waving.

“Sup?” Jane asked confused.

“Don’t pay attention to that, he says is his way to keep his edgy appearance” said Logan.

Virgil huffed smirking “shut up, you’re the one who fell in love with my edgy appearance” his words made Logan blush “Whatever, I’m here to take you to have lunch before you burn your brain”

Logan took his backpack and stored his book “would you like to come with us?” He asked Jane.

“I’m fine, I wouldn’t like to be a burden” she said.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re going to eat with a friend today, I bet you two will be great friends” said Virgil

Jane smiled and closed her laptop “if you don’t mind then” she stored her stuff and stood up, following the couple out of the library.

?/?/2020 ??:??

They didn’t know how much time has passed since their interaction with the tiny people, a couple of hours at least, but they didn’t do anything else, Virgil was asleep and Logan looked at the creatures walking around the room, a sound like and alarm sounded and they al left their stuff on the tables and getting out of the room, it seemed their work time was finishing.

Some of them got into the platform once more “Come closer” one of them said.

Logan tapped the glass to wake Vigil up, he groaned and looked at Logan “they need us again” they stood up and walked closer something appeared on Virgil’s side, it looked like a metric system, but the numbers were just some strange symbols.

On Logan’s side, a small drone started to fly around him, some mechanic arms got out of it and pulled his hair inspecting him, he saw as the creatures wrote something on their devices and got back to the floor, they left their stuff and walked out of the room, the drone disappeared into the walls once more.

“What was that?” Asked Virgil, rubbing his eyes still not fully awake.

“I have no idea” Logan looked at his boyfriend, noticing something strange, Virgil was really tall, a head or so more than Logan, but now it seemed they were almos eye level “Did you?”

“Got shorter?” Said Virgil, finishing Logan’s sentence “I noticed it too, but that’s impossible right?”

Logan sighed “At this point, who knows”

09/23/2019 11:10 am

“Why don’t you eat in the cafeteria?” Asked Jane as she followed the couple to the steps outside of the building.

“It’s quieter outside, we don’t really like crowded places” said Virgil.

Jane nodded “I can relate to that”

“V! Lo! Over here!” A voice shouted and waved at them from the steps.

The familiarity of it caught Jane’s attention, turning to see the source and groaning slightly when he saw him, Patton, of all the people, Virgil and Logan had to be friends with Patton.

Patton tried not to let his smile fall once he caught sight of Jane, who didn’t look too happy either, she was going after his friends now? Wasn’t she the one that said they weren’t going to know any about each other aside for the one class they had together.

“Hey Pat” said Virgil as he sat on the steps.

“I hope you don’t mind, we invited an acquaintance, Patton this is Jane, she’s new in the school, Jane, he’s our friend Patton”

“I know” said Patton and Jane at the same time, leaving both Virgil and Logan confused.

Logan raised an eyebrow “you two know each other?”

“No, I mean yes” they said, simultaneously once more.

“We’re on Remy’s class together” said Patton, Logan made an understanding sound and sat next to Virgil, Jane sat next to him, as far from Patton as she could, the rest of lunch time was full of tension for both of them, but the couple didn’t seem to notice.

Once the bell rang, Logan and Virgil went to their classes, Jane wanted to get away as soon as possible, instead, Patton grabbed he backpack and lifted her in the air, being much taller and stronger then her “Listen, I want you to stay away from them”

Jane struggled to take her backpack off and hopped down back to the floor “they’re my friends too, you’ll have to cope with it”

Patton groaned and threw the backpack towards Jane, startling her “fine, but you’re dead if you hurt them, I can live with everything you did to me, but no one messes with my friends” he said before going away, leaving an annoyed Jane behind.


	2. ANNOUNCMENT

Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!

<http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r>

That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!


End file.
